APOLLINE GRANGER - Imperium
by phenix1998
Summary: Et si Hermione avez une jumelle ? Dans cette fanfiction retrouvez une jeune fille cachée dans l'ombre de sa soeur depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle souhaite se faire remarquer et d'éviter de vivre une vie banale comme sa soeur. Son souhait s'est réalisé mais ce n'est pas comme elle l'espérait... Si vous voulez lire la suite, retrouvez cette histoire sur wattpad sous le même nom !
1. Prologue

Chacune assise dans l'herbe, les deux jumelles s'amusaient à ramasser quelque fleur appartenant à leur jardin pout ensuite les envoyer dans le ciel et les admirer descendre vers le sol avec autant de grâce que de souplesse et de délicatesse.  
Profitant de cette journée ensoleillée dans le petit village situé au Sud du Wiltshire, Apolline et Hermione se parlaient, rigolaient, s'amusaient, se demandant toutes deux quel serait leur avenir. Jeunes et inconscientes, ces deux jeunes filles se ressemblaient aussi mentalement que physiquement, malgré les yeux turquoises et les cheveux plus foncés d'Apolline, les deux jumelles se étaient comme deux goutes d'eau.

Une fois lassées de ce petit loisir, Apolline arrosa sa soeur à l'aide d'un gros seau remplit d'eau froide. Après avoir poussé un énorme cris de frayeur, le visage trempé et le corps gelé, Hermione décida de déclarer la guerre à son tour et c'est ainsi que l'après midi se finit en une énorme bataille d'eau.

Après être assez trempées à leurs goûts, les deux jumelles recommencèrent à jouer à leur ancien jeu auquel elles avaient joué quelques heures plus tôt.  
Malheureusement, à force d'exercer ce petit jeu basique, le jardin des Granger ne comportait plus aucune fleurs encore enterrées et il semblerait que Apolline et Hermione soient la cause des disparitions de ces fleurs.  
C'est pourquoi elles se rendirent discrètement chez leur voisin pour refaire leurs provisions végétales. Elles recommencèrent leur jeu grâce aux fleurs du jardin voisin et des dizaines de pétales s'envolèrent dans le ciel, pour ensuite retomber sur l'herbe douce et fraîchement coupée. Elles se préoccupait seulement de leurs petites fleurs qui s'envolaient dans le ciel.  
Soudain, Hermione cria de joie, sauta dans tous les sens et tourbillona sur elle même. La belle brune appela sa jumelle d'une voix remplie d'admiration et de stupéfaction envers elle-même.

\- Apolline ! Regarde ! Vite ! Vite ! Viens voire !

Ne comprenant la réaction de sa soeur, Apolline se retourna tout en poussant un soupir d'exaspération. Elle l'observa tout de même. Hermione avait rendu sa main bien refermée vers sa soeur.

\- Tu es prêtes ? demanda Hermione d'une voix impatiente.

\- Oui mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? Railla sa jumelle.

\- Regarde bien !

Elle paraissait si heureuse, si fière d'elle et sa jumelle l'observait, le regard curieux et intrigué du comportement étrange de sa soeur.

Hermione ouvrit alors sa main, laissant apparaître trois fleurs aux teints rosâtres posées sur sa paume. Quelques secondes après les avoir observées avec étonnement, Apolline fut surprise d'apercevoir les petites fleurs s'élever dans le ciel toute seule, sans avoir eu besoin d'Hermione pour s'envoler, elles tournoyèrent chacune sur elle-même, partant à droite, à gauche, sans jamais descendre. On aurait dit des papillons mais c'était belle et bien des fleurs...  
Il suffit que l'auteure de ce tour de magie ferme sa main pour que le spectacle se finisse. Sa jumelle, Apolline ne put s'empêcher d'exclamer un cri de stupeur et de fascination, la parole bloquée par l'ébahissement.

C'était magique, Apolline demanda à sa soeur de recommencer encore et encore sans jamais s'en lasser. Au bout d'une trentaine de démonstrations, Hermione se coucha dans l'herbe lassé de jouer aux fées, elle essaya d'admirer le ciel caché par les quelques nuages blancs sous le regard choqué de sa soeur. Trop curieuse pour laisser ces fleurs mystérieuses et pleines de magies sur l'herbe, Apolline les récupéra et essaya d'imiter Hermione qui lui expliquait progressivement la démarche à suivre.  
Après une dizaine de tentatives, la jeune fille fut déçue de ne pas avoir réussi à faire envoler ne serai-ce qu'une pétale. Le seul moyen pour elle de faire élever les fleurs dans les airs était de les lancer en balançant sa main mais Apolline voulait faire comme sa soeur. Énervée et vexée, la jeune fille lança ces fleurs sur le sol tout en les écrabouillant par la suite. Sa soeur la consola, lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter et que c'était sûrement parce que les fleurs du voisins n'aimaient pas Apolline.

\- On essaye avec celles du bouquet de fleur que Papa à offert à Maman pour la Saint Valentin ?

Apolline hocha positivement la tête toujours pleine d'espoir. Une fois les nouvelles fleurs cueillit, Hermione lui re-expliqua comment elle avait fait tout en remontrant son tour de magie qui fonctionnait de moins en moins bien. La jeune fille ressaya une vingtaine de fois mais le résultat restait toujours le même : la fleur restait collée sur sa paume et elle ne senvolerai seulement si Apolline la jetai fan les airs.

Les deux soeurs passèrent la plus part de leur temps à essayer chaque fleurs du bouquet de façon à ce que Apolline puisse enfin immiter sa soeur. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, elle n'avait toujours pas réussi. Hermione consola une nouvelle fois sa soeur qui insista pour que la "magicienne" montre son tour à ses parents et qu'elle est son petit moment de gloire individuel.

Hermione fit la même chose que la dernière fois devant des deux parents, elle posa délicatement trois fleurs dans sa main, la referma mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa main, les fleurs restaient posées sur sa paume, sans vouloir bouger. Elle ressaya une dizaine de fois, de plus en plus énervée mais aucun résultat positif et cette fois-ci, il s'agissait plutôt d'Hermione qui imotaut sa jumelle. M. et Mme Granger qui commençaient à perdre patience, leur dirent que leur spectacle était merveilleux et qu'elles avaient une très bonne imagination, ce qui était selon eux un don. En traduction pour les jumelles : Il faut consulter un médecin.  
Les jumelles se regardèrent, déçues de l'attitude de leur parent.

\- Les adultes, toujours accrochés à la réalité. S'énerva Hermione. L'impossible ne fais même pas partit de leur vocabulaire !

\- Tu parles ! C'est du n'importe quoi de nos jours... lui répondit sa jumelle.

Elles repartirent toutes deux leur chambre commune, vexées du comportement des parents Granger.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Quatre ans plus tard**

Les deux jumelles se trouvaient cette fois-ci dans la salle à manger chacune avait autant grandir que l'autre et seul les cheveux d'Apolline s'étaient foncés mais leur ressemblance physique et psychologique n'avait fait que s'accentuer.

Chacune l'une en face de l'autre. Elles étaient rentrées toutes les deux seules. Leurs parents avaient eu une urgence dentaire à régler dans leur cabinet. En tant que dentistes, les jumelles avaient l'habitude de ces imprévues et elles étaient assez autonomes et matures pour s'occuper de la maison pendant une petite demi-heure.

\- Apo;

\- Oui ?

\- Tu te rappelles il y a trois ans... avec la... la fleur ?

\- Et comment ? On aurait dit de la sorcellerie ! Au fait tu peux me dire maintenant comment tu avais fais ?

\- Justement... je.. je n'avait rien fais de.. de spécial.

Apolline arrêta de manger et posa son regard peu convaincu sur Hermione. Elle paraissait sérieuse mais sa soeur ne la croyait toujours pas. Il y avait obligatoirement une explication rationnelle. À cette époque, elles étaient assez petite pour réussir a déformer la réalité involontairement. La jeune fille avait toujours trouvé une explication rationnelle à tous ses problèmes et elle détestait ignorer quelque chose que sa soeur savait.

\- Arrête je sais que tu rigoles Hermy ! la taquina t-elle. Ce netaus pas de a vraie sorcellerie... lança t-elle avec ironie et négligence.

\- Non je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse. Répondit Hermione, cette fois-ci d'avantage énervée. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agissait d'un simple tour que des magiciens pourraient réaliser comme bon leur semble. J'avais pensé à de la sorcellerie justement... Peut-être que je suis une sorte de fée, de sorcière ou de mage...

Apolline rigola, se moquant des propos insensés de sa soeur.

\- Toi ! Une sorcière ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Lança t-elle avec moqueries.

À la grande surprise d'Apolline, Hermione se leva brusquement de sa chaise, la faisant tomber sur le parquet dans un bruit assourdissant. Elle posa ses mains sur la tables et se mit à crier:

\- PUISQUE JE TE DIS QUE CE N'EST PAS UN TOUR DE MAGIE ! J'AI 9 ANS ET JE SAIS CE QUE JE VOIS ! TU CROIS FRANCHEMENT QUE QUAND JE SUIS TOMBÉE DE L'AIRE DE JEU ET QUE JE ME SUIS FAIT LÉVITER AU RALENTIT SUR LE SOL, QUE C'ÉTAIT UN TOUR DE MAGIE POUR IMPRESSIONNER TOI ET MAMAN ?

Elle monta les escaliers et prit bien soin de claquer sa porte derrière elle afin de montrer son mécontentement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'agir de cette manière ?' Jamais elle ne s'était énervée aussi rapidement.

Une dizaine de questions se précipitèrent sans sa tête. Et si Hermione avait raison ? Et puis pourquoi Apollinebne croyait-elle pas la personne à qui elle devait donner toute sa confiance, autrement dit Hermione ? Était-elle jalouse ? Apolline le savait. Bien sûre qu'elle l'était, elle refusait juste de l'admettre. Le fait que sa soeur puisse avoir des pouvoirs surnaturels et non elle la mettait dans une colère noir. Apolline évitait de croire que sa soeur possédait un don qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle était heureuse pour sa soeur mais aussi inquiète. La jeune fille de 9 ans repensa à tous les accidents incompréhensible qu'Hermione avait subit ces temps-ci. Il ne pouvait s'agir d'une coïncidence, Hermione devait être une mage ou quelqu'un qui a des pouvoirs magiques, peut être une fée

La porte s'ouvrit et Apolline chassa toutes les idées que son cerveau avait imaginé pour pouvoir faire bonne figure devant ses parents qui ne se doutaient de rien. La jeune fille les salua et monta dans sa chambre pour pouvoir terminer ses devoirs. Évidement, elle ne fut pas étonné de se rendre compte que sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec Hermione était fermé à clé par cette dernière. Après avoir toqué plusieurs fois sans aucune réponses, Apolline donna un gros coup d'épaule sur la porte qui s'ouvrit par la suite, dans un grincement assourdissant. Elle se massa ensuite l'épaule qui avait ouverte la port et déposa ses affaires sur son bureau.

Soudain, Apolline se rendit compte de quelque chose, elle était toute seule dans sa chambre, Hermione n'étais pas là, à l'heure qu'il était, elles seraient déjà en train de se disputer. En pleine panique, Apolline commença à chercher sa soeur sous les draps, sous les lits, dans les armoires ainsi que dans la salle de bain mais aucun signe de sa jumelle. Lorsque Mr Granger appela leurs deux filles, Apolline paniqua davantage.

\- Les filles on à reçu vos bulletins ! Venez voire ! annoncèrent-il

\- On arrive ! confirma Apolline

Heureusement, les voix des deux jumelles étaient presque identiques et M. et Mme. Granger avaient encore du mal à les distinguer. Mais la nervosité d'Apolline augmentait de plus en plus. Son intelligence remarquable lui permit d'élaborer un plan assez vite malgré l'anxiété qui la submergeait. Le but final était que ses parents ignorent l'absence d'Hermione dans la maison. L'adolescente se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain. L'adolescente mit des lentilles et l'Iris de ses yeux devint automatiquement marron, remplaçant ses ancien yeux turquoises, elle éclaircit ensuite ses cheveux auburn, les ondula et les emmêla légèrement. Désormais, n'importe qui pouvait la confondre à sa jumelle. Elle descendit les escaliers aussi vite qu'un escargot, son corps presque immobilisé excepté ses mains tremblantes. La jeune moldue s'arrêta et reprit son souffle plusieurs fois et continua de descendre les escaliers, cette fois-ci avec un peu plus de rapidité. Apolline/Hermione se posta devant ses parents, redoutant tout de même leur réaction. On aurait cru voire Hermione mais le déguisement d'Apolline arriverait-il a berner M. et Mme Granger ?

\- Apolline est où ? remarqua Mme Granger.

Cette dernière fit un soupir discret, soulagée que son plan fonctionne. Pour l'instant, ses parents pensaient qu'Hermione était devant eux mais Apolline étaient presque sûre que ses parents se rendront bientôt compte de la disparition de leur fille aux pouvoirs surnaturels. _Ne pas crier victoire trop vite_ se dit la jeune fille, _concentre toi sur le personnage que tu dois interpréter_. Elle se redressa, récupérant toute la confiance en elle qu'elle avait perdu.

\- Apolline ? Elle est dans notre chambre... alors le bulletin ?

\- C'est génial ! Tu as 18,3. répondit une voix plus grave qui était celle de son père.

\- Cool et Hermione, combien a t-elle eu ?

Ses parents se regardèrent le regard suspicieux et c'est à partir de ce moment que ses parents que la jeune fille compris son erreur.

\- Euh Apolline...

" _JE_ _suis Hermione_ " se répéta t-elle plusieurs dizaine de fois dans sa tête.

\- 18, 4, c'est la deuxième fois de suite qu'elle te bat.

\- OUIIIII ! Je l'ai bat...

C'est lorsque ses parents furent une expression intriguée qu'Apolline compris une fois plus qu'en tant que Hermione Granger, elle devait être triste de s'être fait vaincu par sa soeur jumelle lors du bulletin.

\- Euh Noooon.. ELLE m'a battu. se corrigea t-elle tout en appuyant bien sur le mot premier mot de sa deuxième phrase.

\- Tu peux appeler Apolline ma puce.

\- Apolline ?

\- Oui...

-Elle peux pas ! Elle fais ses devoirs.

\- Voyons ! Ne soie pas ridicule va la chercher s'il te plaît.

Apolline déguisée en Hermione soupira et courra dans les escaliers. Elle retourna discrètement dans la salle de bain sans que ses parents ne l'aperçoivent. Elle enleva ses lentilles, démêla ses cheveux et les décolora. Apolline redescendit les escaliers et se promit de punir sévèrement sa soeur à son retour pour tout le mal qu'elle se faisait pour elle. La jeune fille s'arrêta dans l'escalier d'un coup sec. Une pensée horrible traversa son esprit, n'arrivant pas à la faire partir, elle décida alors de se rendre dans sa chambre.

Si elles ne s'étaient pas disputés, Hermione serait encore là et c'est ainsi que la culpabilité l'envahit. Hermione devait vivre une période dificile et la seule chose qu'Apolline faisait était de la contredire et de remuer la plaie comme dirais les moldus. Elle remonta les quelques escaliers qu'elle avait descendu et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une pensée soudaine venait à nouveau de traverser son esprit. Sa jumelle avait peut-être fuguée ou avait été kidnappé. Apolline abandonna cette idée quand elle remarqua que les fenêtres de sa chambre étaient toutes fermés, Hermione n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Elle _ne pouvait pas_ s'être volatilisée d'un coup!

\- Apolline ?

Cette dernière en avait oublié ses parents elle descendit ses escaliers, son "déguisement" enlevé.

\- J'ai oublié mon bonnet dans la voiture je peux...

\- On est en printemps ma chérie... Tu es sûre que c'est ton bonnet ?

-Je. .. ah oui c'est vrai... mais bon "en Avril, ne te découvre pas d'un fil".

Sur ce, elle prit le premier manteau venu et sortit de chez elle essayant d'éviter ses parents le plus possible sans afin qu'ils n'aient le moins de doutes possibles.

\- Elles vont bien ? demanda Mr Granger à sa femme, inquiet du comportement de "leurs" filles.

\- Je sais pas, elles sont aussi bizarre l'une que l'autre aujourd'hui. répondit-elle.


	3. Chapitre 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78a3a6b4c658337fd5ff9e660bfefbb3" Apolline se mit alors à la recherche de sa soeur. Si celle-ci n'était pas chez eux, elle devrait y être à l'extérieur . Elle avait déjà cherché dans le jardin mais il n'y avait aucune trace de sa soeur, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus inquiétante. Heureusement pour Apolline, la maison des Granger ne comportait pas de garage et ils étaient donc obligés de garer leur voiture sur un parking à une trentaine de minutes de chez eux à pieds. Étant donné que la jeune moldue avait dit à ses parents qu'elle allait chercher quelque chose dans la voiture, cela lui laissé une heure et plus en comptant l'allée et le retour pour partir à la recherche d'Hermione./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07dcbf816ae9e15f6b925ff81ff71617" Apolline regarda sa montre. Une demi-heure qu'elle criait le nom de sa soeur, une demi-heure qu'elle n'avait pas eu de réponse. Le soleil commençait à se cacher, laissant place à la lune. Le noir s'installait douxement, faisant partir le beau ciel bleu. Plus les minutes passaient, plus l'angoisse de perdre un de ses êtres les plus chers augmentait. Elle se mit à crier mettant toute sa colère et la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait dans cet annonce./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f8ea494a9568f6e47a3cc4b8a35d95f"- HERMIONE TU ES OÙ À LA FIN ? ÇA FAIS PLUS D'UNE DEMI-HEURE QUE JE TE CHERCHE ! BOUGE-TOI ET RENTRE À LA MAISON SINON JE DIS TOUT À PAPA ET MAMAN !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9cd3149f7af40f1df3ce0547ff11ae2"- Mais t'es folle ou quoi ? T'as faillit me percer les tympans !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53bc09ee6aad9aa37ea30620da823974" Apolline sursauta et se retourna vers la voix masculine. Les lampes du village s'étaient allumées, évitant de plonger la ville dans un noir total. La jeune fille inspecta alors le garçon. C'était un jeune homme blond platine, il devait avoir le même âge qu'elle. Sa peau était assez pâle et ses yeux gris accentuaient son visage glacial. Si il ne sourirait pas, la jeune fille l'aurai pris pour un tueur en série malgré son jeune âge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74d5e7ecced1007df2bc2f1536abf88f"- T'es qui ? Je t'ai jamais vue ! Demanda t-elle d'un ton plus froid qu'elle ne l'avait prévu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35175f02048787cf220b4f80e7833ea3"- Mon père ne veut pas que je sorte, il dit qu'il y a trop de moldus et qu'ils sont méchants. Comme il a des invités ce soir et qu'il ne fait donc pas attention à moi, ma mère en a profité pour me donner l'autorisation de sortir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddf926931cc916191165ef08c2b970af"- C'est quoi des moldues ? demanda la jeune fille troublé. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ae78b2efdc4a57613c228e91f1af111"- Trop compliqué./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af87eb5400c184f3cc160d453227a9dc"Apolline lui tendit sa main./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f42b34460392ae5b0272f50a2902b4e"- Apolline Granger ! 9 ans. Enchantée./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9c04a52b911987bb70299c019280f24"Le jeune blond lui serra à son tour la main./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14e4c8d143c770a0bf5bea049a90e201"- Drago Malefoy. 9 ans également. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a8f9ec74bfd2cba3cfc63335b3eea55"- C'est toi qui vis au manoir des Malefoy ? Demanda t-elle de sa voix surprise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfba1aff5da267fa5ed363f83df79369"- Malheureusement il n'y a pas beaucoup de Malefoy dans le coin, donc effectivement. .. Au fait pourquoi tu cris comme une dingue dans la rue ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33f59c5d6330540939397a46ac34a2e8"- Oh excuse-moi ! J'ai perdue ma... soeur, elle a disparut et j'essaye de...de la retrouver./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25902d3a0f23103d55c006691c6fa61f"- Ah bon ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="266bda70f896c5e611ffa4f5d4846697"- Oui, je veux bien ! Après l'aire de jeux, sa disparition. Elle nous aura tout fait !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dd38816f126d8feee98f7e684803ce0"- L'aire de jeux ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16eaf531be974574e67c1a54cb4f486d"- Oui un moment elle s'était fait léviter... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f1fc700e594d0846b05ddfeb771db98"- Est-ce qu'elle a déjà vécu beaucoup de trucs du genre ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02f68103fe8a69aea68a3fb9f5168664"- Ben... euh.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2396beb06ff575dd6f31ec1458ba758e" Elle hésita, ses parents l'avait toujours prévenu de ne pas parler aux inconnus, mais ce garçon paraissait plutôt sympathique. Elle lui raconta tout de même tous les évènements étranges que sa soeur avait vécu. Si elle pouvait la sauver, elle le fairait./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf74657b8b8d501d7971c1aa9da95830"- Elle a sans doute dut transplaner, c'est interdit normalement et surtout presque impossible pour son âge. Espérons qu'elle ne s'est pas désartibulé !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="890d852583493f3a128d069c705dcec5" Apolline n'avait compris qu'un seul mot sur deux et une petite voix intérieure lui disait que c'était mieux pour elle. La jeune fille tenta tout de même d'obtenir une réponse à ses questions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="488ffc84f8ceb30d644ed0443c758591"- C'est quoi transplaner ? Et pourquoi elle va se désarticuler ? C'est grave ? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b235f1d9ff379b4f8011ef8749d3f773"- Commençons par transplaner. Elle s'est "téléporté" comme dirait les moldus. Et ensuite c'est pas désarticuler mais dé-sar-ti-BU-ler. Mais non c'est pas grave. Quelques membres de son corps peuvent juste se séparait du sien... bref c'est compliqué./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9aed010e1f4e53dc488b5c965ccb600"- QUOI ? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4149c9065a6660dd0fca3a3016983ca7"- Calme A...po...lline ! Apolline voilà. C'est rien ça se répare vite. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab375d599fa59f1cd3e0870341e2b584"- Mais ça veut dire qu'elle peut perdre une main ou .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dcf64e4e0fb9fde0a292af4031c58fa"- Ou une jambe, mais t'inquiète pas on les retrouve au bout de deux, trois jours...Et puis les méthodes de nécromencie sont de plus en plus positives./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50584e9312999354c336d632f127427f"- Nécro... quoi ? Demanda Apolline, toujours aussi perturbée. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97e8f3d73ef6c0a3229cb8b57c90ddc6"- Nécromencie, ramener les morts à la vie, c'est de la magie noire mais on s'en fout comme dirais mon père./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc68999386226ca7039d7b93bca903b9" S'en était trop pour la jeune fille. Elle venait de pommer sa soeur et voilà qu'on lui apprend que sa soeur à sûrement perdu un membre. Elle sentit une larme couler le long de la joue mais elle l'enleva immédiatement. Apolline n'avait aucune envie que Drago imagine qu'elle soit la petite fille qui pleure à chaque nouvelles annoncées. Elle entendit un petit bruit comme un "Pop". /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58da9ca5ce8a8da58f46915a56fcd578"- T'as dis quoi là ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f664ace1b30af4933ffd0beafaeb49c8"- Là ? Rien, tu viens de m'expliquer ce qu'était la nécromancie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0546ab3a3f3412f4722edf263717847"- Non je te jure tu viens de parler ! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f91d564713e6d074a4b13b915519fa26"- N'importe quoi.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb0e6eebd1cd4190ea62d8ac655aa8e6"- Si c'était comme une.. une prophétie.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d39e68d7d417a64d4d39aa350d91148" Soudain, ils entendirent un petit bruit comme un "Pop".Les deux nouveaux amis se regardèrent inquiets mais se dirigèrent tout de même vers l'arrêt de bus, là d'où venait le bruit étrange. C'est alors que le sosie d'Apolline sortit de l'abris. Le visage innondé de larmes. Hermione leva la tête et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de sa jumelle, Apolline se jeta sur sa soeur et inversement. Drago lui paraissait plutôt surpris de la ressemblance entre ces deux jumelles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e511eddcdf52fe4cdc21d6ef1edc7908"- Et mais tu m'avais pas dis que vous étiez des jumelles ! On dirait des sosies !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="581b89c6c56ec1add23bd667559808b9"Elles l'ignorèrent, Apolline se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa soeur et la réconforta grâce à des mots doux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f86b3d97b38c00ec7eec5ad326957d4"- Je... je... te crois maintenant Hermy. Drago un... ami.. m'a expliqué que tu as transplanter.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35078bb0e71a7c57d4008c2c8d047ec8"- Trans-pla-NER. corrigea t-il./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8375f7e203d1d9a1457a953e9eed729e"Elle se retourna tout en lui jetant un regard noir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c540b7b78ebc410f14167724ff39e083"- Oui bon bref. dit-elle en s'adressant au blond platine, elle se retourna en direction de sa jumelle et continua à lui parler. Il m'a dit que tu t'es accidentellement téléporté ne me demande pas pourquoi.. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a250e47a3bb329112215ed78b48d96e"- Tu as perdu un membre durant ton voyage ? Demanda négligemment Drago. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cca5c188cc779afe0acae476d3b30f8" Hermione regarda le beau blond et fronça les sourcils elle lui demanda de répéter mais après l'avoir observer attentivement, Drago en conclut qu'elle ne s'était pas désartibulée. Ce qui était extraordinaire pour une fille de neuf ans. Hermione expliqua à sa soeur qu'accidentellement, elle avait pensé au moment où elle était tombée de l'air de jeu. Quand elle avait rouvert ses yeux, elle se trouvait juste en face de l'endroit auquel elle avait pensé. Elle a alors fermé les yeux et pensé à l'arrêt de bus pour pouvoir essayer de retourner chez elle. Une fois son récit terminé, Drago dut les quitter pour retourner chez lui. Apolline raconta à son tour son aventure pour éviter que leur parents se rende compte de sa disparition. Elle prit également le malin plaisir d'annoncer à sa jumelle qu'elle avait enfin réussi à la battre pour son bulletin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be880b4f0ab10e641833cc08e7707b81" Sur le chemin du retour, les sanglots avaient disparus et s'étaient transformés en rires beaucoup plus agréables. Leur voix s'étaient apaisées mais il arrivait toujours à Hermione qu'une larme coule sur sa joue, envahit par l'émotion./p 


	4. Chapitre 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81da12798213cb7723e1b066352393dd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"1 août 1991, un an et quelque plus tôt./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fddea1256cf34df6cc03bda8d0faa51" Apolline se réveilla, toujours aussi fatiguée par la journée épuisante qu'elle avait passée la veille. Au moins, la jeune fille avait gagné son tournoi de handball et son équipe représenterait l'Angleterre lors du prochain tournoi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b3cfb4b025b28468d4972268f5e8884"Malheureusement, ses nombreuses courbatures qui remplissaient chaque parties de son corps l'empêchaient de bouger. Elle se releva tout de même malgré les douleurs intensives et elle descendit les escaliers, grimaçant à chaque marches franchies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5af90bed39a35b88873a8ac80671e14" Une fois arrivée, elle se jeta dans le canapé, se promettant d'y rester le plus longtemps possible afin d'éviter les douleurs une seconde fois. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle aperçut une Hermione très heureuses et M. et Mme Granger avaient l'ai d'être contents eux aussi mais suspicieux également. Elle remarqua alors qu'un majestueux hibou était posé au rebord de la fenêtre de leur salon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd6b5e50eda12fb9e33dbd71ff8e4a4e"- Un problème ? demanda Apolline./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1553b31dfcb5a42f77d8e403a81a15e3"- J'ai été prise à Poudlard Apolline ! Poudlard ! Tu te rend comptes ? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cab69c451343c646ab27fc616eaf08f"- C'est quoi ? redemanda la jeune fille gênée de ne pas comprendre l'excitation de sa jumelle. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8de0e315c43bd7b1c782cc0a1f337c56"- Une école spéciales pour sorcellerie ! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f24ecfb94db2adc3bc2e1c841b4f5b8" Apolline oublia ses courbatures et pris la lettre qui était dans les mains d'Hermione. Le papier parraissait vieux, en haut vers le centre, se trouvait un logo avec quatre animaux et quatre couleurs différentes. La jeune fille arriva à distinguer un lion, avec un fond rouge et doré, un aigle dans les tons bleuâtres, un serpent aux couleurs vertes et argentées et un autre animal en noir peu visible mais qui ressemblait à un blaireau ou le fond était jaune et noir. Curieuse, Apolline se mit à lire le vieux parchemin:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="553bff925fa3dc6a2473d11810ed3449"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78ef4db01f4099ac762484358ae04fde"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Directeur: Albus Dumbledore/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c90118b5dca5ba297c3c7be6149a6e80"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6717c85a77c936bad5e5e9394351dc9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Docteur ès Sorcellerie, enchanteur-en-chef, manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a61c320bb3ceb9c85770ee935173e45"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Chère Miss Granger Hermione/em,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e64eee696a2beb44f2126e52cbaf8a7c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf2a801dcd75316030328ef4ea876406"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b17627412d42e46c9ea80fe4aaeacff5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Veuillez croire, chère Miss Granger, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f328020d8cf65b77384ccd2b9b69b60"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Minerva McGonagall/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5f9d3ab9d06236e1466a6df1747a004"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Directrice-adjointe"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2f5cf2b84e5840bd525df302044a860"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NDA:/span span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"j'ai recopié cet extrait de Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers. J'ai seulement changé le nom du destinataire, étant donné que la concernée et Hermione Granger et non Harry Potter. Je vous souhaite une bonne suite de lecture !/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcca61e9c4bac0fc03f37618393b2fc2" Apolline relut la lettre plusieurs fois la lettre, intrigué puis elle releva sa tête vers Hermione qui semblait être au paradis. En revanche, sa jumelle n'avait comprit que la moitié des mots présents dans la vieille lettre. Hermione serait donc une sorcière ? Cela expliquerait les tours surnaturels qu'elle arriverait à pratiquer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72d2c5be3adcb7b4b45182ac7cc063e4"- Tu en penses quoi Gilles ? demanda Mme Granger qui semblait davantage déstabilisée par rapport à son mari /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50656d9d47c6a62caf098ec1fd5eba36"- Je ne sais pas, ils ont peut-être raison, il est de plus en plus fréquent qu'Hermione se retrouve dans des situations improbables et incompréhensibles. De plus je pensait qu'elle était seule a pratiquer tous ces sorts surnaturels. Alors de la à apprendre qu'une école de sorcellerie pour les enfants comme elle existe, ça paraît totalement insensé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1adea9efd0bab5ece5826f2950978c6c"- Et Apolline ? Ce serait étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas prise comme Hermione./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a5dd5bae44fcaced6c0241836cae320"- Et puis qui nous dit que ce n'est pas des blagues ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cf4d214e511082b520aa1f2fb74b49f"- Bon vous avez finit de parler de nous comme si on etait pas là ? intervint Hermione énervée./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acad7104c0bbc9c4e67417bc3314b2aa"- Tu n'as pas d'autre papier à l'intérieur ? Le questionna Gilles Granger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c7e78d7519283e3150ed72550fb1ff5" Hermione fouilla dans l'enveloppe et hocha la tête d'un signe négatif. Apolline intervint enfin à la conversation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb1111e4a0510986ac4fc03228c4cc81"- C'est ce hibou qui à fais venir la lettre ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30872d878bdc3d6e3c31a04e003980ed"- Oui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fdf5b22db6d1d116fb82f5d2a06e1b9"- Ça ne peut pas être une blague, vous pensais vraiment que quelqu'un va s'amuser un dresser un hibou pour s'en servir pour envoyer des lettres. Ça paraît peut-être impossible mais c'est bien réel ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que des objets se jettes sur elle alors qu'elle révise des leçons de latins. On a enfin la réponse à tous nos problèmes et vous, vous doutez encore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f83f22952c80930dd27c37a728da58ad"- Apolline ! C'est sérieux. Réclamèrent les parents d'une même voix./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a557f88d9650e2d02ccd4c1eb4e742e7"- Je suis sérieuse ! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3525f00afcbe225714e83cd3f71a37e" Soudain un "toc" interrompit leur conversation, les Granger se retournèrent vers une des fenêtre du salon. Tout le monde se tût lorsqu'on aperçut un deuxième hibou blanc toquer à la vitre. Hermione se dirigea vers elle, laissa entrer l'animal et prit la lettre qu'il venait de lâcher. Elle l'ouvrit et la lit à voix haute afin que toute la famille puisse entendre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c173bdcd0101c0a12122e3ab9fbb127"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"" Cher M. et Mme Granger/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e42585c9f2c70b6cfbe80624cf84dd7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Je sais que vous êtes des moldues et je comprend votre nervosité et du fait que vous vous demandait sûrement si il s'agit d'une simple mesquinerie. En cas de doutes, ce qui est totalement compréhensible je vous l'accorde, je vous propose un rendez-vous avec moi-même. Vous pouvez répondre au dos de la lettre et la donner ensuite à l'un des deux hiboux qui retourna automatiquement me voir pour me faire part de votre réponse/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="821c942e6b540eacd6a588a4e31a9d8d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Cordialement, Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2024ff1937bd0e2b60ffae7808de7c06" Apolline reprit la feuille pour relire d'elle-même, elle remarqua le même logo avec avec les quatre animaux et retendit ensuiye la lettre à ses parents impatients de la mirent à leur tour. Une fois leur lecture terminé, ils se regardèrent chacun, pas besoin detrr télépathe pour comprendre qu'ils allaienh acceptés ce rendez-vou. Mme Granger alla chercha un stylo, elle le tendit à son mari qui griffonna un petit mot au dos de la lettre. Une fois terminé, le père des jumelles essaya d'accrocher le bout de papier à l'hibou. Il ne reussit pas immédiatement, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'utiliser des hiboux comme moyen de communication. Au bout d'une dizaine de tentatives, Gilles réussit à insérer la lettre dans les serres de l'animal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03089b59b3f355abd5100d818d7c0fea"- Bon, demain nous aurons un rendez-vous avec Mr Dimbletor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a1b987e2b19838cf9248e094c6494ad"- Dumbledore. corrigea Apolline. Tu sais pas lire ou quoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7828ff1aeed77a3cb0f8e8a080d886c"- Oui bon demain on a un rendez-vous avec le monsieur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3651b1b8aee5e7d32f647aa3422d00ff" Hermione remonta dans sa chambre, excitée à l'idée de rencontrer cette mysterieuse personne. Apolline se leva mais après s'être rappelé avoir des courbatures, elle decida de s'allonger sur le canapé et de penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle se sentait heureuse pour sa soeur mais quelque chose la traversait au fond d'elle, ignorant de quoi il s'agissait. Peut-être de la jalousie ?/p 


	5. Chapitre 4 - première partie

Mme Granger réveilla ses filles vers sept heures du matin. Toutes les minutes, la jeune femme les disputait, leur disant que Hermione et Apolline ne seraient jamais prêtes pour l'arrivée du directeur de Poudlard.

Une fois prêtes, les jumelles rejoignirent discrètement leur chambre afin d'éviter de nouvelles critiques venant de leur mère.

\- Apolline je dois te parler...

La voix d'Hermione était douce et effrayé. Ses mains tremblaient ainsi que tous les autres membres de son corps. Sa soeur en conclut qu'elle allait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Promet moi tout d'abord de ne pas t'énerver.

\- Pourquoi je m'énerverais ? La dernière fois que l'on sait disputées, tu t'es téléporté accidentellement dans la ville voisine ! On est inséparables désormais.

Apolline prit les mains de sa jumelle afin de l'aider à avouer la mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Tu ne t'énervera pas ?

\- Mais non ! C'est si grave que ça ?

\- Eh bien tu sais que aujourd'hui, on saura si j'irai a l'école pour les sorciers ou pas.

\- Et comment ? Ça fait une heure et quart que maman nous le répète !

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que... imaginons que je sois prise...

\- Oui...

\- Comme Poudlard est assez loin de Londres, on ne sait même pas où l'école est située d'ailleurs. Bref, je devrais rester là-bas durant toutes les périodes scolaires.

\- Pardon ?

\- Bien sûr on se verra mais seulement pendant les vacances scolaires...

\- Oh.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Apolline ! De toute façon tu as ton amis Drago non ? L'autre garçon mignon qui habite au manoir.

\- Drago ? Il ne veut même plus me voir ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Son père l'avait aperçu avec nous l'autre jour, depuis, il se comporte mecgament avec moi, il le dit de dégageait, que je ne suis qu'une sale moldue... Et de toute façon je crois qu'il est aussi sorci...

Leur mère interrompue leur conversation.

\- Les filles ! Dimbolodore est la.

Alors qu'Hermione allait franchir la porte et descendre au salon, Apolline l'interpella:

\- Hermione attend !

Celle-ci se retourna soudainement. À son plus grand soulagement, l'humeur de sa jumelle paraissait plutôt positive.

\- Même la distance et une école de sorcellerie ne pourra briser notre complicité. Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Tu dois être heureuse ! À cette instant, la vraie Hermione que je connais devrait sauter de joie et se vanter devant moi parce qu'elle est une sorcière.

Le sosie de la moldue sauta dans les bras de sa soeur. Elle avait raison. Jamais leur complicité ne s'éteindrait, _jamais_. Jumelle un jour, jumelle toujours. Malheureusement, leur mère interrompit leur moment plein d'émotion.

\- Les filles !

Elles soupirèrent mais rejoignirent tout de même le salon. Une fois les escaliers descendus, Mme Granger se tenait droite, le sourire fin et long. On aurait put croire que cette femme allait recevoir un rendez-vous avec le premier ministre !

Un viel homme se tenait devant les deux jumelles. Il avait les cheveux blancs longs, et une barbe aussi longue que ses cheveux. Chacun leur arrivés au-dessus du bassin. Il devait avoir une centaine d'années. Cependant selon Apolline, malgré son physique assez spécial et vieillard, le directeur semblait être doté d'une culture et une intelligence surdéveloppée. Dumbledore porté egalement une longue robe dans les couleurs bleus comme le ciel.

\- Bonjour M. DUM-BLE-DORE

Hermione insista sur chaque sylabe de ce nom afin de faire comprendre à sa mère le vrai nom du viel homme. Mme Granger se retourna et prit bien soin de fusiller sa fille du regard qui leva les yeux aux ciel avec négligence.

\- Bien, qui est Hermione Jean Granger ? C'est toi ? Demanda le vieux monsieur a la devinette.

Il avait pointait Apolline et cette dernière le corrigez immédiatement.

\- Non je suis sa jumelle, Apolline.

Elle lui serra tout de même la main qu'il lui avait tendit et continua à le regarder avec appréhension.

\- Venez installons-nous. commença Dumbledore toujours avec sa voix douce qui ressemblait à celle d'un philosophe.

Il leur parlé comme si il était le propriétaire de la maison, ce qui était assez étrange pour un invité.

Les Granger ne protestèrent pas, ils s'assirent à quatre sur le même canapé laissant le vieil homme seul sur le canapé d'en face.

\- Vous êtes le directeur de Poudlard ? C'est bien cela ? demanda Mr Granger.

\- Parfaitement.

\- Une école pour les sorciers. Continua sa femme.

\- Parfaitement. Répéta t-il une seconde fois.

\- Sans vouloir vous importuner Monsieur... Dumbledore... je...

\- Continuait continuait

\- Comment savoir si ce n'est pas une simple plaisanterie à propos de Poudlard.

\- Eh bien tout d'abord, je suppose que votre fille à subit plusieurs moments plutôt étrange comme lorsqu'elle à transplaner il y a un ou deux ans...

\- Pardon ? demandèrent en choc les deux parents.

\- Disons que Hermione s'est accidentellement téléporté comme dirais les moldue.

\- Un moldue ? demanda Gilles.

Sa femme l'ignora et regarda ses filles, dont le teint avait légèrement rougit.

\- Nous en reparlons plus tard monsieur. Continué donc.

\- Ce n'était qu'un exemple... Poudlard est une école qui permet à des sorciers d'étudiaient la magie. C'est l'une des meilleures école de sorcellerie du monde et la meilleure de l'Angleterre. Ainsi votre fille ne subira plus d'autre accidents.

Albus Dumbledore continua d'expliquer le principe de Poudllard, à chaque mot sortit de sa bouche, M. et Mme Granger paraissaient plus convaincus. Hermione elle commençait seulement à réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait. Apolline enviait sa soeur qui ne connaissait pas la chance qu'elle avait. C'était une opportunité extraordinaire pour elle. En écoutant le vieil homme, la moldue appris que l'école de sorcellerie était divisée en quatre maisons regroupant plusieurs élèves. Les élèves étaient divisés dans ces maisons selon leur personnalité et leur caractère. Une maison nommée Serdaigle était dédiée pour les personnes sages, les réfléchis, et ceux ayant une passion pour l'intelligence. À Gryffondor se trouvaient les plus forts, les plus courageux et les plus hardis. À Poussoufle iront les juste et les loyaux et enfin la maison Serpentard était dédiée aux malins et aux personnes assoiffées de pouvoir, d'actions, et d'ambitions.

Quand le vieil homme repartit enfin, les parents des jumelles étaient tous deux convaincus d'emmener leur fille à Poudlard. M. Dumbledore leur assura qu'il n'était pas nécéssaire de renvoyer une confirmation par hiboux pour l'inscription de leur fille. Quelques semaines plus tard, Mme Granger et sa fille sorcière se rendirent à Londres pour repérer la voie 9 3/4 par laquelle Hermione prendra le train pour se rendre à son école. Elles se rendirent également sur un chemin dédié spécialement aux sorciers pour prendre ses fournitures scolaires.


	6. Chapitre 4 - seconde partie

29 aout 1991. Avant la rentrée d'Hermione à Poudlard.

Les dernières semaines qu'avait passé Apolline n'avaient rien de joyeuse, sa soeur ne lui parlait presque plus, trop occupée à lire des livres de sorciers. M. et Mme Granger félicitaient leur fille matin et soir pour son admission à Poudlard. À côté, Apolline n'était qu'une ombre, elle s'était refermé sur elle-même, jalouse de ne pas pouvoir vivre la même expérience que sa jumelle. Il était 23h, la jeune moldue essayait de dormir, malgré la lumière magique d'Hermione qui sortait de sa baguette.

\- Hermione éteint la lumière s'il te plaît ! Je veux dormir. J'ai un championnat de handball demain. Se plaignit la jeune moldue

\- Désolée je n'ai pas de sortilèges pour t'empêcher de voir la lumière. Du moins je n'en connais pas mais il paraît que des recherches sont établies pour trouver ce sortilège.

\- Ben éteint là.

\- Non ! Je veux encore lire.

\- PAPA ! s'écria Apolline

\- Pffff... _Nox_. Toi t'es pas une Poufsouffle, pas une loyale ! Si j'étais le choixpeau je t'enverrais à Serpentard.

Cette remarque blessa Apolline. Mais elle le cacha ne voulant pas faire croire à sa soeur qu'elle n'était qu'une petite gamine sensible et capricieuse.

\- Tu vas vraiment t'ennuyer à Poudlard. dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Pourquoi ? répondit Hermione d'une voix boudeuse.

\- Tu as déjà lue tous tes manuels une bonne dizaine de fois chacun. Tu as même dut retourner sur le chemin de traverse avec maman pour racheter des autres livres sorciers !

\- Je veux faire bonne figure devant les professeurs, je n'ai pas envie que l'on me renvoie de Poudlard.

\- Pourquoi on te renverrai Hermione ? Tu es toute calme. Toute sage.

\- Oui mais imagines que je fasse un sortilège involontairement et que je blesse quelqu'un ? Imagine je détruit l'école accidentellement, imagine je...

\- Moi à ta place je laisserai mes manuels dans ma valise. la coupa Apolline. Je pense que se serait beaucoup plus impressionnant de voire sa nouvelle école de sorcellerie pour la première fois en vraie. Beaucoup mieux que d'avoir lue tous les livres qui la décryptent ! Mais comme tu a tout lu, ça aura gâché tout le suspens. Tu aurais dut laisser la magie t'impressionner et non les bouquins !

\- Tu ne comprend pas Apolline, tu n'es pas une sorcière.

\- Merci de me le rappeler, il n'y a pas un jour où je ne suis pas jalouse de toi et de ton don. Moi je ne suis qu'une moldue qui n'a rien d'extraordinaire alors que toi tu peux faire n'importe quoi avec ta baguette sans avoir besoin à te fatiguer ! La seule chose que tu fais depuis plusieurs semaines, c'est de te plaindre comme quoi tu ne nous verra pas pendant plus d'un mois et blabla et blabla. Tu n'imagines pas la chance que tu as ! Tout le côté positif que tu peux en tirer.

\- Désolé Apolline... je ne savais pas que...

\- C'est rien. répondit la jeune fille avec froideur.

Apolline se retourna sur l'autre côté de son lit et s'endormit. Quelque minutes plus tard se fut au tour de sa jumelle. Pendant ce temps, secrètement. Une barrière se forgeait entre elles. N'ayant pour seul but de les éloigner l'une de l'autre. Qui l'aurait cru ? Apolline et Hermione, se séparer ? Cette question ne valait même pas la peine d'être posée quelques années plus tôt mais aujourd'hui elle valait la peine d'avoir une réponse...

 **1 septembre 1991 . Départ du Poudlard Express.**

Hermione était avec sa famille, cherchant la voie 9 3/4. Les Granger cherchaient la voie avec impatience et épuisement. Soudain Hermione s'écria

\- Là Maman ! Regarde ils foncent dans le mur et disparaissent, c'est sûrement là.

Quelques passagers se retournèrent vers la jeune fille qui avait parlé un peut trop fort laissant la plus part des passagers de la gare perplexes de ses paroles. Apolline regarda dans la direction montrée par sa soeur. Un garçon roux fonçait dans un mur puis il disparût. Ce fût ensuite au tour d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux lunettes rondes qui le traversa. Apolline cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de voire. Hermione poussa son chariot en direction d'une femme rousse, le visage légèrement rond. Elle lui demanda poliment quel était le processus pour passer à travers ce mur et rejoindre Poudlard.

\- Eh bien dis-donc. Répondit la femme rousse. Tu est la deuxième à me le demander. Tu n'as qu'a à foncé droit dans le mur. Surtout ne t'arrêtes pas et n'aie pas peur.

Hermione acquiesça, sa mère mit un bras autour de ses épaules et elles disparurent dans le mur.

\- Viens ma chérie, tu vas être en retard au collège. Surtout ne parle à personne d'Hermione, tu leur dit qu'elle a été intégrée dans un conservatoire de musique.

La jeune fille acquiesça, alors qu'elle allait lui répondre par l'affirmative, elle remarqua un garçon blond platine près de la voie 9 3/4. Elle le reconnut immédiatement c'était Drago. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui crier un petit salut sous le coup de la surprise. Il se retourna et son sourire s'illumina lorsqu'il la vit. Il lui répondit par un autre signe de la main. Malheureusement lorsque son père remarqua son fils et Apolline se saluer, il prit Drago par une main et lui mis une claque avec l'autre. La jeune moldue dut retourner sa tête, évitant de justesse un panneau.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda M. Granger.

\- Oh un simple ami.

Il se retourna et regarda les Malefoy.

\- Son père n'a pas l'air très sympathique.

Apolline se retourna à son tour, Drago pleurait devant son père, qui lui irait dessus, sous le regard effrayé d'une femme aux cheveux blonds, elle devait être la mère de Drago. Quelques passagers n'avaient pas encore remarqués cette scène - épouvantable aux yeux d'Apolline- et aucun cris venant du beau blond ne les avait intrigué. Alors que la jumelle d'Hermione allait intervenir, Drago avait déjà disparus avec son chariot dans le mur. Automatiquement, toutes les remarques négatives et blessantes que Drago lui avait données durant ces dernières années furent pardonnés par la jeune fille aux yeux turquoises et aux cheveux auburn.


End file.
